channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Dwarf
'' Blue Dwarf is a ROBLOX series by mangopangotreat who runs Channel JMT (legorex10). Jon of Channel TST has contributed to the series in a similar fashion to contributions towards ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX, including script writing, costumes and props. Concept Blue Dwarf ''follows the crew of a ship with the same name, a rescue ship constructed by the JMC after mining ship Red Dwarf failed to return from its four year mission. Among the crew are captain James Thomas, security officer Toby Jenkins, ship computer Pree and mechanoid Able, joined soon afterwards by two Simulants. For a detailed account of Blue Dwarf progress and developments, head over to the Channel JMT website. TST Contributions In the series, Jonateer is to play the ship's diagnostics and sanitation mechanoid, Able, and the ship computer, Pree, in close up shots. Script wise, Jonateer and mangopangotreat collaborated on writing three of the episodes (''Green Particles, Pain in the Asteroid, Holochange). ''With mangopangotreat writing ''Distress Call ''and ''Lightspeed ''alone, Jonateer was allowed to write the fourth episode, ''Special Delivery. Following the scripts' completion, Jon revised all six, refining grammar and plot flaws. Over the course of series development, several changes were made to costumes. Able's outfit, previously a green redux of the Kryten outfit Jon had made for his Red Dwarf game, was now revised and built entirely from bricks, and Toby's hologram clothes, originally made by Doctor200004, were redesigned by Jon. Alongside these, a Blue Dwarf jumpsuit, Pree's face, the Simulant's face parts, Toby's H and the mobile Pree were made by Jon. The blob morph was also constructed by Jon. Prop-wise, Jon initially provided the nucleothermal cannon, but eventually created a series of WeeklyNude graphics (deeming the original 'not nude' ones to be unsuitable) for Toby's magazines and bunkroom screen. Alongside these, Jon created a light bee coffin (using his old Red Dwarf light bee as a hard light drive), mail and garbage pods, as well as a joke prop nicknamed the 'sewing machine', for its vague resemblance to a modern sewing machine, albeit with a hand attached for the purpose of pleasure. Later, Jon gave his White Giant mock-up set, originally intended as reference when writing Endurance ''for ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX, for use in Blue Dwarf. It was originally intended that, should Blue Dwarf ''have continued for a second series, small scale models similar to those intended for use in series 1 of ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX would have been used, in keeping with the proposed visual refresh that the second series would have, but after RDR ''failed to film between August and November and DBC lost the miniature shoot time, ''Blue Dwarf was loaned use of the series 2 miniatures for series 1 model shots, using the Blue Dwarf, Asterope and White Giant models on a red screen background. The first miniature shoot took place on 4th November 2013. With the model now without use following RDR's neglecting of the schedule, the 1:15 scale shuttle bay was repainted and used as the Blue Dwarf shuttle bay. A decreasing number of cast members meant that the only material filmed for some time was either scenes involving Able (played by Jonateer) or model shots (supervised by Jonateer). One scene, nicknamed 'the iron scene' after its role in the episode's subplot, was edited fully and uploaded as a preview in late 2013. In 2014 the drive containing the footage was mislaid; in the meantime, ''RDR ''was given back the model shooting time. Characters (Series 1) Cpt.James Thomas: James Thomas is the Captain of the ship. Dispite being a sloppy, Fat, Miserable git, He seems to give great orders. Mostly milkshake orders... Lots of milkshake orders. Ship Computer Pree: There alot of responability being a computer on a space ship. You've got to solve problems, Make tactics, Help keep the ship in order. The ship would be in the middle of nowhere if it wasn't for this saracastum Computer. Hologram Toby Jenkins: It's annoying being the Nephew of the Captain. People always want your autograph and things, Especially when you want some quiet and alone time... This "horny" man died by being launched outside of the ship and dying in the nothingness of space. Now he just reads dirty magazines. Ship mechanoid Able: He's "the only mechanoid on this ship the size of a city". There was too much work for this prototype mechanoid, so soon after he was joined by two simulants to help out. This sarcastic, hillarious, over the top robot likes to mop and iron around the ship. Ship Simulants: Simulant 201 and 202 were sent to the ship to help out with "ship"work. They were trained for warfare, so they were quite suprised when the Captain wanted them to help with dusting and cleaning broken chicken soup machines. But these two generic Simulants do get to show of some of their intelligance and skills. Series 1 (2014) Museum In August 2013, all props, ship models and costumes made for Blue Dwarf were put on display alongside Red Dwarf creations on Jonateer's profile. Gallery RobloxScreenShot09112013_121033906.png|The second series model of Asterope RobloxScreenShot09112013_121042310.png|A proposed design for a clamp ship RobloxScreenShot09112013_121144963.png|The second series model of Blue Dwarf RobloxScreenShot10132013_143426634.png|The SS Trojan, repainted as the SS Columbus III RobloxScreenShot11172013_141421797.png|Toby's soft light and hard light tunics (Series 1) RobloxScreenShot11232013_142022526.png|Able's series 1 costume Category:Roblox Category:Blue Dwarf Category:2013 Category:2014